worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
List of WWE match types
This is a page that shows matches contested in World Wrestling Entertainment. Variations of singles matches and hardcore-based variations 6 Feet Under match A 6 FEET UNDER match is a match where a wrestler must send the other wrestler in a announce table to win the match and if both wrestle put each other though the table will retain their belts. An Extreme Lumberjack match is a standard match with the exception that the ring is surrounded by a group of wrestlers not directly involved in it. The group of wrestlers surrounding the ring can beat up the participants when they go out of the ring but can not set foot inside the ring. Extreme Rules match An Extreme Rules is a match where neither wrestler can be disqualified or counted-out, allowing for weapons and outside interference. Handicap match A Handicap match is any match where one wrestler or team of wrestlers face off against a team of wrestlers with numerical superiority such as two against one, or three against two. In some two-on-one handicap matches the team with superior numbers act under tag team rules, with one person in the ring at a time. I Quit Match The compeitior must make their opponent say the words "I Quit" by any means, including leaving the ring and using props/weapons to win the match. Tru Last Man Standing match A last man standing match is a no-disqualifcation match where the only way to win is by knockout. That is, a wrestler will lose the match if they are unable to answer a ten-count after being downed, similar to the knockout ruling of a boxing match. In order to avoid losing, both the wrestler's knees must be off the ground by the count of 10. Monster's Ball match A Monster's Ball match is a match where neither wrestler can be disqualified, allowing for weapons and outside interference, with the match having to end in the ring. normally three people are in the ring. Winner gets a trip to Disneyland To get fucked by your maw Pick Your Poison When a feud happens, a Pick Your Poison match may occur, where before the show, one wrestler picks an opponent for the wrestler they are in a feud with. Special referee Special referee is a match where there is a referee which is a superstar. Special Outside Referee A Special Outside Referee, also known as a Special Enforcer or Special Guest Enforcer; is someone charged with the task of keeping wrestlers inside the ring . Submission match A Total Submission match is a match that can be won by submission/count out and DQ Three stages of hell A 2 out of three falls match where each fall has a different stipulation Locale-based variations Parking Lot Brawl A Parking Lot Brawl is a match that takes place in a parking lot. Container-based variations Some matches have a container stationed in or near the ring, with the object of the match being to trap the opposing wrestler in it. Many of these matches take the name of the container, such as Ambulance match and the Casket match. A similar type of match aims to restrain opposing wrestlers somehow, and the match often takes the name of the restraining device—for example, the Stretcher match or Handcuff match. In a Stretcher match, a wrestler loses the match when he is unable to get up and is carried from the ring to a line, that is up on the entrance ramp, on a stretcher by his opponent. These matches are often fought using hardcore rules, or at the very least rules that allow wrestlers to do more without being disqualified. In team matches, an entire team typically has to be placed in the container to lose. In some cases, the restrained wrestler must be taken past a certain point ringside in order for a victory. Variations include: strollers boxcars dump trucks Weapon-based variations Though the use of foreign objects is illegal under the standard rules of professional wrestling, some match types have been devised to allow in specific objects under certain conditions. The object in question is usually related to one or both of the wrestlers gimmicks or was in some way instrumental in the angle that led to the match taking place. In either case, the matches generally take the name of the weapon being used ("Singapore Cane match", "Nightstick match"). The following is a list of weapon-based matches where additional rules supplant or replace the standard rules. (Object) on a Pole match The Object on a Pole match—whose name is usually derived from the object being hung; i.e. "Brass knuckles on a Pole", "Singapore Cane on a Pole"—is the spiritual forebear of the ladder match. In this case an object is placed on a pole that extends from one of the four turnbuckles on the ring with the wrestlers battling to reach it first. Unlike the ladder match, however, reaching the object doesn't usually end the match; it simply allows that wrestler to use it as a weapon This is not a no-disqualification match; the weapon on the pole is merely an exception to the disqualification rule. Full Metal Mayhem match A Full Metal Mayhem match is an extension of a ladder match with chairs, chains and canes and tables also being present as legal weapons. Second City Strap match A Second City Strap match is a match where the competitors are placed on the opposite ends of a restraint to keep them in close physical proximity. By definition the strap — and anything tied to it — are considered legal and in play weapons. The match can end by pinfall or touching all four turnbuckles uninterupted. Stairway to Hell match A Stairway to Hell match is a match where a specific object (usually a title belt) is placed above the ring — out of the reach of the competitors — with the winner being the first person to climb a ladder and retrieve it. Money in the Bank ladder match :Main article: Money in the Bank ladder match The Money in the Bank ladder match is a ladder match held at the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View. The match can features eight participants, with the objective being to retrieve a briefcase that is suspended above the ring. The briefcase contains a contract, which guarantees a match for one of WWE's two world titles: the WWE Championship, or the World Heavyweight Championship. The contract is valid for one year up to the next year's Wrestlemania, and the briefcase holder—dubbed "Mr. Money in the Bank"—can cash in the contract for a world title match (one of the two depending on which briefcase they hold), at the date, place, and time of their choosing. The briefcase may also be defended in matches, similar to how championships are defended. Table match A Table Turmoil match is a match in which to win a wrestler must put their opponent through a table — that is, a wrestler must use some offensive maneuver on their opponent that causes them to contact and break the table. Back Room Casting Couch Match Both opponents compete in a game of wits to see who can get the divas to spread their buttcheeks first and determine whether or not the divas have tried anal. The winner of the match is determined by the best BRCC segment along with fucking them right in the pussy. Enclosure-based variations Chamber of Horrors match A Chamber of Horrors match is a match where the only way to win was by placing your opponent in a chair that lowered during the match in a smaller cage and then pull a lever thus electrocuting them. Doomsday Chamber of Blood match= Kill your opponent Elimination Chamber match A Elimination Chamber match is a match which the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 36-foot-high non-roofed steel cage structure weighing over 10 tons. Inside the cage, at each turnbuckle, is a clear pod where four of the six competitors in the match must wait to be released to join the two who start at the opening bell Each wrestler waiting in a pod is given a weapon. As the name implies, wrestlers are eliminated one-by-one until only one remains. The metal is black and the chambers are made of bulletproof glass Hell in a Cell match An Hell in a Cell match is a matchwhich the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 20-foot-high roofed steel cage structure weighing over 5 tons. Victory can be achieved by pinfall or submission. Punjabi Prison match The Punjabi Prison match, named after the Punjab region in which The Great Khali, the match's 'founder' is billed from, consists of two large bamboo cages. The first being four sided and standing 16 feet (4.8 m) tall, while the second has eight sides and stands 20 feet (6 m) surrounding the first. The inner cage has a four foot (1.2 m) by four foot door on each of its sides, with a referee standing by to open them at a wrestler's request. Each door may only be opened once and is only allowed to remain open for sixty seconds, after which it is padlocked. Should all four doors end up locked before the wrestlers escapes, they are forced to climb out over the top, where the bamboo is fashioned into spikes. Between the two cages are sometimes placed two tables, upon which are weapons (both "medieval" and "bamboo" variations of standard wrestling weapons). Once a wrestler has escaped the first cage, they must climb over and out of the second cage, with the first wrestler having both of their feet touch the arena floor being declared the winner. Eimination Chamber match An Elimination chamber match is a match were 2 wresters start off the match and 4 wresters are in a pod, and every 5 minutes a wrester comes out of the pod. Tower of Doom match A Tower of Doom match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up. The only way to win is to climb the cage which is situated in the middle of the ring and grab one of the three keys, with only one of them being able to open the door on the outer-most cage. inferno match An Inferno match is where the ring is surrounded by fire. The winner is the first person to set his opponent on fire. WarGames match A WarGames match consists of two teams of either five men each facing off with each other in staggered entry format. The setup of the cage consists of two rings side by side with a giant ring-encompassing cage that covers both rings, but not the ringside area. Doors are placed at far corners of the rectangular cage so the two teams didn't come into contact before they were supposed to. The match begins with one member of each team entering the cage. After five minutes, a member from one of the teams (theoretically determined by coin toss, but always the heel team) would enter the cage, giving his team the temporary handicap advantage. After two minutes, a member from the other team would enter to even the odds. Entrants alternated between teams every two minutes, giving the coin toss-winning team the temporary advantage in the numbers game before giving the other team the advantage with the freshest man and even odds. Once all ten men had entered the cage, what was referred to as "the match beyond" began. Both teams brawl in the cage for as long as it took until every member of either team surrendered or was knocked unconscious. There was no pinfall or submission and no disqualification, which often led to brutal and bloody confrontations. Multi-competitor match variations Non-elimination matches Championship Scramble A Championship Scramble is a match, similar to a Six-Pack Scramble, where two wrestlers start the match and every five minutes another wrestler enters until all five participants are present. After the last wrestler enters, there is a five minute time limit. Each time a wrestler scores a pinfall or submission they become the interim or unofficial champion, and such reigns are not recorded as official reigns. Five minutes after the final wrestler enters, the wrestler that scores the last pinfall or submission is declared the winner and the official champion.hhjffffggj Hard 10 match The Hard 10 match is contested under a points system, where the points are earned for the use of weapons. The first person to earn ten points — and be up by at least two points — wins. Regular strikes with a weapon are worth one point, while putting an opponent through a table is worth five. Triple Threat match A Three Ways to Glory match is when three wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Four Ways to Glory match A Four Ways to Glory match is when four wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Five Ways to Glory match A Five Ways to Glory match is when five wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Six-Pack Scramble A Six-Pack Scramble is when six wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission,who ever gets most pins or sumission WINS ;-b Basic elimination matches Golden Gauntlet A Golden Gauntlet is a match where wrestlers are eliminated until one is left and declared winner. Royal rumble royal rumble is when 2 men start in the win and every 2 minutes a new competitor comes in the ring there are 30 competitors all together and you have to try eliminating a superstar by throwing them over the top rope and both feet touch the floor. Three Way Dance A Three Way Dance is when three wrestlers to fight until two competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Four Way Dance A Four Way Dance is when four wrestlers to fight until three competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Five Way Dance A Five Way Dance is when five wrestlers to fight until four competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Six-Man Mayhem A Six-Man Mayhem is when six wrestlers to fight until five competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Series variations Beat the Clock match You have to beat the other wrestlers match time . Three Stages of Hell The Three Stages of Hell match is a match with three stipulations wrestlers must achieve two victories of a specific nature in a specific order before the other. The name of the match is taken from baseball, referring to the notion that losing two times would entail losing the match. Because of the format, wrestlers may be attempting to fulfill different victory conditions. Like generic series matches, these are often booked so as to have both wrestlers have two "strikes" against them, with the final victory condition being a particularly brutal manner (for example, Stage 1 Street Fight Stage 2 Steel Cage Match Stage 3 if necessary Ladder Match ). Tag team match variations Generally, almost all singles match types can be adapted for use in tag-team competition, with minor variations. However, there are certain match types which are designed with tag teams in mind.poop Elimination style matches Stable of Survivors match The Stable of Survivors match is an eight or ten person match held during their yearly Survivor Series pay-per-view. Tag Team Tyrant match This match is conducted similarly to a battle royal. If a wrestler is thrown over the ring ropes, both they and their partner are eliminated from the match. In most cases both wrestlers are considered active at the same time and there are no tags, as in a tornado tag match. Match types Category:Category templates Category:deletion